codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Empire's End
Call of Duty: Empire's End is both a first person shooter and naval/air action video game that takes place primarily during the Spanish–American War. It was released on 24 June 2019, for Xbox One, Playstation 4, and PC. Unlike previous games of the Call of Duty series, Empire's End has missions in which the player is able to take control of a ship and take part in a naval battle, similarly to World of Warships. There are also a couple of missions which allow the player to take control of an air balloon and use it in combat. Despite the name, the campaign gives the player the option to play either for the United States or for Spain. Gameplay The main new gameplay features are the missions allowing the player to take control of a ship and an air balloon. The former is similar to the gameplay of World of Warships, while the latter takes some inspiration from the Ace Combat series of games, with similar controls. However the air balloon is more limited in its usage than the aircraft used in Ace Combat. Campaign The campaign is divided into plotlines for both participating countries, where the player takes the role of both American characters and Spanish characters. While the American campaign is the historically correct one in the sense that the US wins the war, as in real history, the Spanish campaign is an alternative history "what if" and allows the player to change the course of history by making Spain win. The missions for the Spanish Empire are assuming that the battles which Spain historically lost end up being actually won, by the player's actions. United States During Act I, the player controls Corporal Francis Andresen of the US Marine Corps for the ground missions, and Commander Joseph Clancy of the US Navy for the naval missions. In Act II, the personas taken on by the player are Sergeant Charles Adams of the US Army and Captain Reuben Mathias for the navy. ;Act I — Pacific Theater #"[[Remember the Maine|Remember the Maine!]]" — Take command of the cruiser USS ''Olympia and ambush the Spanish fleet in Manila Bay before they can mobilize.'' #"Liberation Day" — Lead the Marines to secure Manila with our Filipino allies from the Spanish garrison. #"The Battle of Tayabas" — Free the province with Filipino guerrillas from Spanish rule and take some important towns. #"Island Hopping" — Evict the Spaniards from some of the smaller islands that we need in a quick operation. #"Heart of Darkness" — Take Intranomus, the center of the Spanish Empire's control of the Philippines, and free the country. #"Guam" — Capture the Spanish fortress on Guam with a team of Marines. #"Courage and Loyalty" — Prevent the upstart Filipino militiamen near Manila from taking our gains, make them appreciate the cost of our assistance. ;Act II — Caribbean Theater #"The Guns of June" — From the USS ''Marblehead, lead the effort to clear Guantanamo Bay of the Spanish torpedo boats so the Marines can land.'' #"Under Fire at Guantanamo" — Make your way up the beach and take control of the coastal village from the defenders. #"Road to Victory" — Fight your way with the Cuban guerrillas through the woodlands and layers of Spanish defenses towards the town of Guantanamo. #"Balloons Away" — Help the ground troops at Las Guasimas by softening Spanish defensive positions with explosives from air balloons. #"El Caney" — Clear the town of Spanish defenders on the way to Santiago. #"The Battle of San Juan Hill" — Defeat the Spanish Army in a deceive battle at San Juan Hill. #"Death of the Armada" — Destroy the Spanish Caribbean Squadron and prevent it from escaping, from aboard the USS ''New York.'' #"The Siege of Santiago" — Put an end to the war by liberating the city of Santiago de Cuba along with our Cuban allies. Spanish Empire In Act I, the Spanish personas that the player takes on are Capitán de Fregata Pedro de Léon of the Spanish Navy and Teniente Antonio de Cordoba y Rafael of the Spanish Army. Then in Act II, the player becomes Capitán de Corbeta Segismundo Cervera of the navy and Capitán Valentin Castellano of the army. ;Act I — Pacific Theater #"For God, Fatherland, and King" — Take command of the cruiser ''Reina Cristina and defend the jewel of our Empire from the American Navy.'' #"Cascades of Blood" — Fight off an attempt by the US to land their troops on the coastline at all costs; not a step back! #"Battle After Battle" — Defend a key town from an army of Filipino revolutionaries and their American allies. #"Dios Quiere" — Defend a fortified church in the town of Baler from Filipinos and some Americans that made it ashore until reinforcements can break the siege. #"The Battle of the Pacific" — With the arrival of reinforcements, take command of the cruiser ''Emperador Carlos V and defeat the remnants of the US Asiatic Squadron.'' ;Act II — Caribbean Theater #"Gunboat Diplomacy" — Defend the port of Cardenas from American intrusions with some gunboats and torpedo boats. #"Defense of Guantanamo" — Some American Marines made it ashore, hold out and defend Guantanamo from their attack. #"The Battle of the Aguadores" — Fight on the river bank from American attempts to cross it and reach Santiago. #"[[Sink the Yankee|Sink the Yankee]]" — Hunt down and destroy an American auxiliary cruiser with a gunboat. #" " — #"Viva la Armada!" — Lead the glorious Spanish Armada's Caribbean Squadron from the ''Infanta Maria Teresa and destroy the US fleet in a decisive battle to end the war.'' Featuring Factions Ships ;Cruisers ;Destroyers ;Gunboats and torpedo boats Weapons Multiplayer Category:FanFiction